1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns shelter structures and more particularly shelter structures particularly adapted to provide sunlit enclosures such as greenhouses, solariums, or pool shelters.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Greenhouse construction has typically involved a frame of wood or metal with individual flat or curved panes of glass being fit within the frame to provide the enclosure. Formerly, such frames were constructed of a rot resistant wood such as cypress or redwood since the high humidity environment of greenhouses is highly conducive to rot, and the wood framing is constantly wet by condensate run-off from the glass panes. The high maintenance requirements of wood structures is such that in recent years, greenhouse constructions particularly for non-commercial or residential installation, has been of aluminum frame. However, this construction also has considerable disadvantage in that the assembly is quite time-consuming and painstaking since the frame is made up of a large number of individual parts which must be fastened together. Furthermore, the metal frame members form a conductive heat flow path from the interior of the enclosure to the exterior creating a heat loss which can be quite considerable, and air leakage at the glass pane-frame joints can contribute to further heat loss. In recent years the energy shortage has made the heat loss problem more acute.
Additionally, the aluminum frame and glass construction produces considerable condensate due to chilling of the metal and glass by low ambient temperatures, which necessitates condensate gutters, etc. The surface area occupied by the opaque frame also reduces the light available in the enclosure by the shadowing created thereby, which is of some significance since it is highly desirable to maximize available light during the winter months for many plants commonly grown in greenhouses.
Furthermore, the aesthetic impression of an aluminum framed structure is objectionable to many, particularly when the aluminum finish is unenameled or anodized as is commonly the case.
The framed construction also tends to limit the exterior lines of the greenhouse to a very few traditional gabled roof constructions or polygonal structures in which flat panes are installed in a framework comprised of a multi-sided polygonal figure. While curved glass and plastic structures have previously been utilized, these have been comprised of simply rolled surfaces to provide semi-cylindrical exterior shapes, which are reminiscent of quonset huts.
These limitations are rather significant in the context of the do-it-yourselfer and the homeowner who wishes to install such structures appurtenant to his home or grounds, i.e. the aesthetical considerations become very important as does the relative ease of assembly. These problems have likewise curtailed the use of sunlit enclosures other than those intended for use as greenhouses such as solariums, pool shelters, etc.
The assembly problem described above has also existed in other structures in which aluminum frames and panels are utilized to provide utility or storage shelters. Previous attempts such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,451 issued to Stolz have attempted to alleviate this problem but the need for reinforcement thereof in the absence of a frame has led to relatively complex panel configurations which are difficult to fabricate without excessive wastage and which are difficult to assemble due to the large number of parts which must be positioned carefully and secured together.
Pool shelters themselves have tended to be elaborate and complex structures supported on permanent frames about the pool periphery, which also tend to be of little aesthetic appeal and it would be highly desirable if a simple, relatively inexpensive structure could be provided which could be utilized as a pool shelter.
It is therefore an objection of the present invention to provide a frameless shelter particularly suited for sunlit enclosure which is relatively easy to assemble and reduces heat losses to a minimum while maximizing the light level within enclosure and at the same time having outstanding aesthetic qualities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pool shelter which does not require a ground mounted frame.